<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【研安】突然袭击 by 19ballheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449070">【研安】突然袭击</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ballheart/pseuds/19ballheart'>19ballheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Fandom, 夜行</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 人外, 未完结</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/19ballheart/pseuds/19ballheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>唐研打开了萧安的房门……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>唐研/萧安</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>突然发现自己只传了（中）……怎么说呢写东西实在是太难了我憋不出来下了……</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  萧安推开家门，把手里提的东西放在一边的鞋柜上，客厅里漆黑一片，他抬头嗅了嗅空气，家里没人。萧安低头看了看表，18:45，他心想不应该啊，唐研这个时间一般在端着杯牛奶看电视，还有费小墨，费小墨上哪儿去了，作业写完了没，难道又去邵老太那儿了？自从他的“泡泡”变成唐研，费小墨就天天围着唐研转来转去，明明做饭投喂两只闲人的是自己。问费小墨，叛逆期的熊孩子也只会甩个白眼给他嫌弃自己天天忙工作，萧安叹口气，今天是周末，项目也已经告一段落，可以放一段时间假，他提前下班买了鸡块和冰淇淋回家，本想陪陪费小墨，给他个惊喜，缓和一下关系，却没想到唐研和费小墨双双不知消失去了哪里。<br/>
  萧安倒也不担心，屋里两人的气味消散程度相似，估计是一起出门去了，并且已经走了一段时间，有唐研在，安全是有保障的。萧安让自己陷进沙发，灯也懒得开，心里莫名有点委屈:自己辛辛苦苦工作养家，这俩人出门也不跟自己说一声，虽然突然回家且没有提前通知的自己也有不对，但是就是心里不爽。萧安把脸埋进沙发靠垫，这个靠垫是前段时间唐研刚恢复人形的时候买的，刚刚恢复人形的唐研全身半透明，紧紧闭着眼睛，看上去实在是脆弱，为了刺激唐研，尽管知道可能没什么作用，萧安每天都在电视剧播放的时间小心翼翼的把唐研抱到沙发上，垫上靠垫，唐研“看”电视，萧安就盯着唐研，生怕错过一点点微小的动静。<br/>
  想到唐研，萧安又叹了口气，他们是很好的朋友，好到一同出生入死，唐研出事以后他想了很多，包括为什么他最初会莫名其妙的让一个明显很危险的生物住进家里，唐研救过自己，对，这是一个原因，但是明显不够，一般人会尽量避免与这种危险生物接触——尽管被他救过，但也仅限于感激，恐惧会让人不自觉的与其保持距离。我被他吸引了，萧安想，作为一个变形人，一个异种，在此前的生活中鲜少见到同类，唐研闯进了他的生活，一个理智的，强大的，乐于扮演人类的异种，萧安最初遇到的唐研根本不在乎人类，他只是乐于假装自己在意，是个彻底的旁观者，在达成目的的途中找点乐子的旁观者。萧安觉得自己被这种异常的超脱感吸引了，他很好奇，好奇到同意与唐研同居，好奇到跟着唐研研究各种案件——直到他自己被卷了进去。<br/>
  那段时间其实萧安已经没有什么印象，但是听了唐研轻描淡写的描述，他很后怕，害怕自己真的变成没有理性的怪物，害怕如果唐研没有找到他，害怕……自己发狂杀了唐研。<br/>
  唐研当时很虚弱，不然不会倒在刚刚清醒的我面前，萧安忍不住又回想起当时的景象，那团粉红色的胶质在地上弹动了一下后彻底没了动静，如果自己再晚一秒醒过来……唐研，那个永远都冷静、强大、深不可测的异种，那个一次次救了自己的男人就会因自己而消亡，慢慢蒸发，最终也许都不会在地板上留下一点痕迹。<br/>
  萧安很害怕，害怕唐研就这样轻飘飘的消失——然后唐研真的就在自己眼前消失成了一摊沙子，好几年后又莫名其妙的发现他就在自己身边——的一个果酱罐里。<br/>
然后萧安发现自己对唐研……<br/>
  “混蛋。”萧安想到这里忍不住小声骂了一句。<br/>
  房门应声而开，是费小墨和唐研，萧安吓得抱着靠枕弹坐起来面对门口，心里嘀咕着不知唐研听到了没有，又想起这两位快快乐乐出门，他一个人独守空房的委屈，刚产生的一点点愧疚烟消云散，于是他在黑暗中瞪着门口，准备兴师问罪。<br/>
  唐研左手牵着费小墨，右手打开客厅的灯，一眼就看到了沙发上的萧安。<br/>
  “今天回来的很早啊，晚上吃炸鸡？”唐研的目光移到了鞋柜上的塑料袋，里面放着两袋鸡块，还有一大包果冻。<br/>
  “炸鸡！！还有果冻！”费小墨放开唐研的手，飞起来去看袋子里的东西，“萧安你总算回来做饭了，我吃外卖要吃腻了！”费小墨一边抱怨一边从袋子里抓走了果冻，一颠一颠地飞回房间。<br/>
  “吃饭叫我！”费小墨留下欢快的尾音，关上了房门。<br/>
  客厅沉寂下来。<br/>
  萧安盯着唐研，唐研看着萧安，不知道为什么，萧安从唐研的眼神里看出一点心虚。<br/>
  这可不同寻常，唐研很少露出不必要的情绪，有什么原因使他需要我现在认为他在心虚？萧安心里泛起一点疑惑。<br/>
  “我去见了个朋友。”没等萧安开口询问，唐研先出了声，“费小墨吵着要去，就带着一起了。”唐研换了鞋，在萧安旁边坐下，打开了电视。<br/>
  “……”萧安狐疑地盯着唐研，这不正常，很不正常，唐研主动开口解释，他心想。<br/>
  “你今天提前回家了，项目结束了吗？”仿佛刚才的心虚都是萧安的错觉，唐研侧头看着萧安，温文尔雅的笑着，显得人畜无害。<br/>
  “嗯，明天开始可以放几天假了。”提起项目，萧安疲惫地叹了口气，起身去鞋柜上取了冷冻鸡块，“我去做饭。”吃完饭再问问发生了什么吧，他想。<br/>
  晚饭氛围很好，费小墨讲了几件他在学校的趣事，也没有怪萧安这段时间加班晚归的意思，这让变形人松了口气，费小墨也多少成熟稳重了一点，毕竟有唐研在家里对他潜移默化……餐桌上唐研没有任何异状，萧安甚至开始有点认为自己察觉到的那一丝心虚是幻觉。<br/>
  吃完饭，萧安打着哈欠收好碗筷，变形人的特性让他较人类来说更不容易疲惫，但是连续这么多天加班到凌晨还是有些吃不消。今天先好好休息，萧安想，明天再问清楚，唐研应该有分寸。萧安路过客厅，跟看电视的唐研说了声自己要早睡，唐研转头看了他一眼，调小了声音，萧安又嘱咐费小墨好好写作业，费小墨难得的好好答应下来，意味深长的看了他一眼就关上了房门，萧安心里奇怪，但也没有深究，他真的太累了，这是个很重要的项目，所有人都很紧张，精神和肉体在这些天累积的疲惫一齐爆发出来，任是强壮的变形人也承受不住，更何况是失去了近一半脊髓液的萧安。<br/>
  萧安关掉房间的灯，软塌塌的瘫在床上，听着屋外电视的声音逐渐沉入了梦乡。<br/>
  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萧安是被冻醒的。</p><p>        怎么回事，没有关窗吗，他迷迷糊糊的想起来关窗，却在起身时闻到了熟悉的味道。</p><p>         是唐研，他清醒了一点，唐研的味道很近，在哪儿？为什么这么近？唐研的味道浓到让萧安觉得他无处不在——就像被唐研整个包住了一样。</p><p>         萧安的大脑混沌一片，他想起来看看，却发现自己的肢体依旧是软塌塌的，根本不受控制。</p><p>         ”醒了？”唐研的声音仿佛从四面八方直接传进了萧安的脑袋里。</p><p>         “呃……唐……研……？”萧安费力的开口，他想甩甩头清醒一下，却发现自己眼前糊着什么透明的东西，甚至可能全身都有，因为他没法控制身上除了脸部以外的任何一块肌肉。</p><p>         “醒了就听我说，萧安，你喜欢我。”唐研的口气仿佛在说今天天气真好。</p><p>         “……”萧安震惊的瞪大眼睛，一瞬间忘记了自己奇怪的处境，“你，你怎么……”你怎么知道？他还没有说完后半句，就听到了更让他震惊的话。</p><p>         “很容易发现，”唐研停顿了一下，由于看不到唐研的脸，萧安看不到他现在是什么表情，“我可以告诉你，我也很喜欢你。”</p><p>         “唐、唐……研，你在、在哪儿？”萧安第一反应就是有人假扮成唐研偷袭了自己，还搞出了如此惊世骇俗的剧本。</p><p>         “在你身上。”包裹住萧安的透明薄膜动了动，萧安这才发现，他的确严严实实的被包裹了起来，而这层薄膜的触感很像唐研的本体。</p><p>        但是萧安根本没有功夫思考自己的处境，他还沉浸在自己的暗恋对象对自己告白了这件事上。</p><p>         “怎……么，你……我……？”这是怎么回事？萧安陷入了混乱，想开口，却只发出了单音。而就在萧安努力恢复语言功能的时候，唐研动了。</p><p>         凉而顺滑的胶状膜开始在萧安体表流动，说是流动并不准确，唐研是在有意识的摩擦萧安的身体某一处。</p><p>        “怎……！”萧安知道那里是什么，然而他刚刚张开嘴，仿佛嫌吵一般，唐研迅速渗进了他的口腔中，从口腔到喉管深处灌得满满的，萧安张大嘴，努力活动着舌根和喉咙，想把嘴里的东西吐出去，可是这个动作更方便了唐研的深入，嘴里的胶状物又多又重，柔软的胶体出乎意料的有力，萧安的那点努力根本就是蚍蜉撼树，无处吞咽的唾液由于毛细作用渗了出去，胶体蠕动着，仿佛在舔舐这些分泌物，皮肤上的感觉又酥又痒。萧安被睡意和震惊搅成一团的大脑终于意识到了自己状态不对劲，他努力震动声带发出呜呜啊啊不成句子的声音表示抗议，然而唐研没再说一句话，只是沉默地流动着，摩擦着那个地方——变形人的泄殖腔。</p><p>        萧安的身体其他部分与人类无二，而变形人特有的那小小的细缝趴在会阴处，没有任何显眼的地方，他平常自助的方式也只是快速磨蹭解决生理需求了事。现如今隐秘的器官被凉滑的胶体没有章法的摩擦，轻的时候只是轻轻蹭过，重的时候甚至分开了两片软肉探进了穴口，引得他想要颤抖，却被身上包裹的胶体硬生生的压了回去，之后却蜻蜓点水一般离开。</p><p>         萧安的身体其他部分与人类无二，而变形人特有的那小小的细缝趴在会阴处，没有任何显眼的地方，他平常自助的方式也只是快速磨蹭解决生理需求了事。现如今隐秘的器官被凉滑的胶体没有章法的摩擦，轻的时候只是轻轻蹭过，重的时候甚至分开了两片软肉探进了穴口，引得他想要颤抖，却被身上包裹的胶体硬生生的压了回去，之后却蜻蜓点水一般离开。</p><p>        “……唐研，我觉得我们应该先……”</p><p>        “先告白约会同居最后再做爱？”</p><p>        唐研的声音里带着点笑意。</p><p>        萧安有点被吓到，一方面是因为自己的想法被猜中，一方面是因为唐研现在外露的愉快情绪。</p><p>         “你以为我们前几年在做什么？”唐研又开口了。</p><p>        说到底唐研到底在用什么地方发声，不合时宜地，萧安控制不住的开始思考唐研的身体结构。</p><p>         “你在这种情况下走神？”</p><p>         “我只是在想，你到底是怎么说话的……”萧安声音渐渐弱了下去，随即又想起现在理亏的不是自己。“什么叫前几年在做什么？我们一起破了些案子，然后你个混蛋牺牲自己，我拼命研究想把你带回来，结果你就在那孩子身边!在我身边!之后……”</p><p>        萧安说不下去了。</p><p>        “之后我们就做了你希望的那些。”唐研帮他补完了下半句。</p><p>         “不对啊你没有……”</p><p>         “调整一下顺序罢了。”唐研打断他，像是不想再废话，胶体又蠕动着爬上萧安的下巴，探进他的嘴里。</p><p>         萧安努力的偏头躲着胶状物，急忙讲出了从醒来就萦绕在自己心头的疑问:“……等等，我的身体怎么了，我觉得……不对劲……”</p><p>        “发情期。”</p><p>        “啊？”</p><p>        “变形人的发情期。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>